The invention relates to new nitrothiophenes and fungicidal and/or bactericidal compositions, particularly compositions for the treatment of soil or seed against phytophagous microorganisms, which compositions contain the new nitrothiophenes as active substances, and to the use of these compositions in agriculture and horticulture.